


The life of me

by elenatria



Series: Thorki [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Loki wants a taste of life as an Avenger.Thor wants a taste of him.





	The life of me

**Author's Note:**

> AU
> 
> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

_“Thor?”  
_

_“Yes?”  
_

_“Where are you now?”  
_

_“In bed.”  
_

_“You’re not sleeping, are you?”  
_

_“Does it sound like I’m sleeping, Loki?”  
_

_“Just checking on you,”_  Loki shrugs.

 _“Where are you?”_ says Thor, sitting up.

_“Flying over the city.”  
_

_“You mad? They’re gonna see you.”  
_

_“I’m in stealth mode. Did you worry about me?”_ Loki chuckles.

_“…No. When are you planning on coming back?”  
_

_“Miss me?”  
_

“…”

_“I thought I’d check out on these mortals, isn’t that what you and your new friends do? _Patrol the city?_  Like Stark’s new boy toy, how does he call that one… ah yes, Underoos. ”_

_“How long are you planning on patroling the city?”  
_

_“As long as it takes.”  
_

_“Ok I give up. I miss you. Come back here.”  
_

_“Not until I’m finished here..”  
_

_“Why don’t you come and finish me instead.”  
_

Loki blinks as he feels a sudden rush of blood awakening his body mid-air. He shakes his head in fear and disapproval.  _“Don’t do this, dear brother…”_

_“Don’t do what?”  
_

_“What you’re doing. Projecting your dirty thoughts in my brain.”  
_

Thor lies back down and buries his hand in his pajamas.  _“…What thoughts…”_

Loki takes a deep panicked breath. _“Thor, this is dangerous, You’re gonna get me killed, I’m flying here.”_

_“Then come back here!”  
_

_“No.”_

Thor strokes himself hard.  _“Then why don’t you… just… get out of my brain!…”  
_

Loki sighs. 

_“Loki?…”  
_

_“…Yes…?”  
_

Thor shrugs as he fondles his balls lovingly and his voice is soft as a purr.  _“…Get out of my brain?”_

“…”

Thor grins. “Very well then.”

He is jerking himself fast - his breathing gets deeper and so does Loki’s. Loki gasps for air and holds tight onto the flying vehicle. He wants to stop the inevitable orgasm but he can’t. He curses himself for letting Thor trick him so easily; for not being able to resist him.

It doesn’t take long for Thor to ejaculate his hot cum all over the place, on his hand, on the sheets, on his stomach. It makes him grunt like an animal, like a sated beast, and he knows Loki can hear him. As he finishes, from the other end of the city he can hear his little brother’s muffled moaning in his mind as he desperately tries to hold onto the vehicle, the sudden violent pleasure melting his thoughts away, even the fear of falling. Loki whimpers as he takes quick tiny breaths, like a little boy touching himself for the first time in the school’s toilets. Thor smiles. He didn’t know he could make him come so easily. He wipes himself and imagines Loki’s adept tongue doing the job. His fingers, his cock, his balls in Loki’s hot wet mouth until there is no trace of sperm left. Until Loki has swallowed it all, like a good boy. All of  _him_.

_“You alright?”  
_

_“You… bastard…”  
_

_“C’mon, you loved it,”_ Thor grins and puts his hands behind his head.

_“I swear, Thor, you’re gonna be the death of me yet.”  
_

_“But you won’t be mine, brother. I swear you’re the life of me.”  
_

Loki smiles. Thor can’t see it, but he knows. He pulls one hand from behind his head and pats the mattress next to him.  _“Come back here…?”_

Loki closes his eyes in defeat.

_“Alright…”_


End file.
